Imprinted Wolves
by fmfg
Summary: Leah imprints on a hybrid, but it's not as easily accepted as Ness was, especially for Leah.
1. Chapter 1

**Alex point of view:**

"I'm pregnant," Emma whispered, her eyes down cast.

"No," I said without even thinking.

"What?" My mate looked up at me with her tawny, slanted eyes. Her full lips puckered as if she'd eaten something sour; a sign she was annoyed.

"No. It's impossible."

"I think you and I both know that it's more than possible." She crossed her arms. "Especially after last weekend."

"But there is no way you could be pregnant that fast," I chocked out. "I mean … it takes longer than that to really know."

"After seeing the Cullen girl, I doubt it'd be that slow." She bit her plump lower lip. "I'm excited about this."  
"Why?" I asked.

"We created something out of love." She smiled and her eyes twinkled. Of course she wanted this; Emma was such a loving person that she'd be a natural parent.

I couldn't stand it. I wouldn't do well with this. I was a natural born _killer, not_ a parent. There was no way I could take care of a child. Standing quickly, I moved to look out our living room window of our modest, two bedroom home. I clenched my fists. I didn't want this creature to take care of this _child. _

"I was afraid you wouldn't want this." I felt Emma step up behind me and wrap her arms around my waist. "Please, don't think because this is going to be more amazing then either of us can imagine. At least try to see it from my point of view."

She kissed my right shoulder and then rested her head on my back. Closing my eyes, I tried to see it, playing house, raising a baby. She wanted this life, and she had me now. There was no way I'd say no to her.

"Alright," I said. "I'll work on it."

"You mean it?" she screeched.

"Yes," I whispered.

She screamed, moved around in front of me and hugged me. I hugged her back, picking her up as I buried my head in her light hair. I felt her shoulders shaking, and pulled away to see her crying.

"Why are you crying, love?" I cupped her cheek, and she kissed the side of my palm.

"I'm just so happy and excited. We're having a baby." The room was filled with her laughter; my favorite sound in the world.

Closing my yes, I touched her forehead against hers. "We need help though."

"I know." She sighed. "I don't want to ... but I also am curious about them."

"I knew they appealed to you," I said. "Kind of wish I hadn't told you about them or allowed you to help them five months ago …"

"But that's too late for that." She kissed my lips tenderly. "And you know I'm dying to meet them. Plus we'll need the Dr.'s help."

"And what about the Volturi?" I asked. "They may come after you again if you're too exposed."

"I'm not going to worry about them." Emma shrugged as I wound my arms around her waist. "The Cullens are growing more and more. With us joining their family, they won't touch us."

"Joining their family?" I asked and then snorted.

She sighed and pulled away from me. "I miss having a family." Her voice was soft, as if she was thinking about her past. "I, I'm meant to be part of a family. I mean, I love that I still have my wolf family, but it's like I'm missing something from them."

Guilt ran thought me. I wouldn't give up Emma for anything, but her werewolf nature to be a part of a pack.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?" Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"I've taken you away from your family."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "You're worth it, and besides, it's not as if they aren't a part of my life."

I took her hand, threading our fingers together. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too." Emma smiled and her eyes lit up. "More than anything, and now we're starting a family."

"Do I need to get you anything? Water, human food?"

"No I'm okay." She shrugged. "At least not yet. How knows what they'll need."

"I think we need to go to the Cullen's tomorrow." I put my hand on her hip. "I don't want to spend my time worrying about you."

"I agree." She smiled. "I want to make sure our baby is healthy."

"Of course." I kissed her nose.

"I'll go pack now." She turned and went to the bedroom, and I followed, making a list of things we'd need.

**The next day:**

I drove down the road, green blurring either side of the road. Emma took my hand in both of hers as her heart sped up.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked, caressing her skin with my thumb.

"Just scared of the unknown. Keep wondering how they'll react. Our whole world is going to change." Emma sighed.

"It is going to be different," I agreed.

I swallowed, not speaking my mind of doubt. I felt unsettled about this. Within the next half an hour, we pulled into the Cullen driveway.

"Are you ready?" I asked after turning off the car.

"Are you?" she whispered back.

I rolled my eyes, opened my door, and moved to open her door. My body tensed as I heard the sound of a door opening. I took Emma's had for strength before turning to see Carlisle Cullen and a few of his boys standing behind him on their long porch. One looked at us with curiosity, the other was stiff with fear as if we were dangerous, and Carlisle was calm.

I intertwined my hands with Emma's as I walked up the path to the house.

"Hello, Carlisle," I said calmly, to my old friend.

"Hello," he replied. "I hadn't expected to see you after our meeting with the Volturi. What do we owe to this visit?"

"We need your help," I said. "This is my mate, Emma."

We walked up the steps and Emma held out her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Carlisle smiled and shook her hand. "These are my sons, Jasper and Edward."

I nodded at the two, remembering them from my previous visit.

"I hadn't expected to see you again so soon," Carlisle continued.  
"I hadn't either." I smiled but I let if fade. "We needed your help with something, and I knew this was the only safe place."

"I'm pregnant, Carlisle," Emma said softly. "We need your help and protection, if you're willing that is. At least help us through the birth."

"Please, my old friend," I added taking in the look on their faces.

**Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Leah's point of view: **

"Finally, some time alone," I muttered as I opened the door to the hotel room.

"No kidding," Jeremy muttered as he followed behind me.

I put my suitcases on the bed and turned to my boyfriend of three months.

"What should we do now?" I asked, smirking as I wound my arms around his neck.

"Well, I made dinner reservations downstairs," he said. He smiled at me, showing all of his beautiful, white teeth. "And when we're done …"

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me," I replied.

Pulling him close, I kissed his full lips.

"Mmm," Jeremy replied as he placed kisses over my face. "I've been waiting to do that all day."

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" I asked.

"With all of your huge brothers around?" Jeremy snorted.

"Those idiots?" I rolled my eyes. "Should I get changed for dinner?"

"Yes. It's pretty nice place." Jeremy pulled away. "I need to change myself."

"I'll be a moment then." I winked at him and grabbed my suite case.

I put on some light makeup and then donned tight, short red dress that I'd been saving for an occasion like this. I ran my hands over my hour glass figure; thanking my werewolf genes for once instead of cursing them. Grinning, I opened the door to see Jeremy pulling on black dress shoes as he sat on the bed. He wore slacks and a button down shirt. When he looked up, he froze with his mouth open. I giggled as I walked over to him and sat in his lap.

"Is this nice enough?" I whispered leaning in.

"It's perfect, beautiful," he replied.

"I'm so glad we're here for this weekend," I said, threading my fingers through his hair.

"So am I." He kissed my lightly. "We needed it."

I sighed as he held me close. I cuddled close to him, enjoying being held by him.

"We'd better get to dinner." Jeremy's breath tickled my ear as he talked. "I don't want to miss our reservations."

"Okay." I sighed as I stood, not wanting to leave his arms.

After pulling on my black heals, I threaded my fingers with Jeremy's as we left our room. We made our way to the elevator, where we waited for it to rise to our floor.

"How was school today?" Jeremy asked.

"Busy." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Were you able to get sleep this week?" Jeremy asked, raising a blond eyebrow as we entered the elevator after the doors opened.

"Yes." I avoided his eyes. He didn't know about me being a wolf or having patrol tonight. "I didn't have any papers due this week, so that helped."

"Will you be able to go out Wednesday?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around me.

"I may have to work. Why?" I asked, leaning against him.

"I'd like you to have dinner with my parents."

My breath caught in my throat. "You mean it?"

"Mean what?" He asked in confusion.

"You want me to meet your parents?"

"Of course. You mean a lot to me."

A goofy grin spread of my face as Jeremy kissed me gently. Floating on clouds, Jeremy led me to the nice sit down restaurant. I hadn't been taken out like this since … well ever. I wanted this.

"I hope this isn't too much," I said as we sat reading the menu.

"It's not," Jeremy said. "I mean, we couldn't do this often, but once in a while is okay. Plus, it's nice getting time to ourselves with no interruptions."

"No kidding," I agreed. It seemed like our time together was always interrupted or was limited to my schooling and patrol, and to him working full time as an engineer. "The steak looks good."

"Sure pick the most expansive thing," Jeremy muttered.

"Hey, the lobster is more expensive," I argued back.

"Just joking, just joking." He winked one blue eye at me.

I laughed before we ordered. Over the next hour, we talked and ate, holding hands across the table between courses. It was the most fun I had in ages. It was nice to pretend to be normal and ordinary with Jeremy. I could see us settling down and having a happy life together.

After desert, we walked to the elevator, holding hands again and walking in comfortable silence. Just as he pressed the buttons, I froze as the scent of my brothers. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Jacob and Seth walking across the lobby arguing.

"We can't stop it," Seth said. "She's been looking forward to this …"

"We've been over this, Seth," Jacob said, cutting him off and glaring at him.

"Wait a moment." My heart sinking, knowing that this weekend was too good to be true.

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"My brothers …" I whispered.

Jeremy frowned as we turned toward them, ignoring the opened elevator door. I folded my arms as Jacob and Seth approached.

"Leah, we needed to talk. Why is your phone off?" Jacob asked when he became close.

"Really? You know I've been waiting for a weekend with Jeremy," I said. I'd made it clear during patrol over the past week that they were not to bother me.

"There's an emergency," Jacob said firmly. "I need my beta … I need you to be there."

"You can handle it without me." I grabbed Jeremy's hand; they weren't going to ruin my weekend. "Come on, Jeremy."

"It's for Renesmee," Jacob said. "I wouldn't bother you otherwise."

I froze. I wasn't fan of the Cullens still, but the little hybrid had stolen my heart. She even called me Aunt Leah and would rope me into watching a movie with her anytime she was on the reservation.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's going to be another … another baby," he said. "Just like Ness."

"What do you mean, another baby?" I whispered, just as shocked as when I learned of Bella's pregnancy.

"We need you to come check it out," Jacob said.

"I'll come," I said without thinking.

"Wait." Jeremy caught my hand as I stepped away. "You're just leaving?"

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling guilty. "I need … my family needs me."

"But I need you," he argued.

"Can we do another night? Next weekend maybe?" I asked.

"I … I don't know," Jeremy said.

"I'll make it up to you." I kissed him on the lips. "I promise."

Without waiting for him to say anything back, I stepped away from him.

"What's the story?" I asked once outside and away from the humans.

"It's a vampire and werewolf hybrid," Jacob said. "Not a changeling like us, but an actual werewolf is pregnant with a vampire's baby."

The hair on the back of my neck rose. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said." Jacob got into his car; a gift from the Cullens. Seth and I followed him.

"How is that even possible?" I asked.

"I think after everything, Lee," Seth said, "You need to lower your expectations."

I sighed as I slumped against my seat. "I can't believe this. What do the Cullens think?"

"Esme and Carlisle are okay with it," Jacob said. "Not sure what the others think; didn't stick around to find out. I needed to let you all know."

"Of course." I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry about tonight," Jacob said.

I looked over at Jacob to see regret crossing his features.

"It's not your fault." I rolled my eyes. "Don't you know that it's always the vampires' fault by now?"

Jacob snorted and rolled his eyes as he drove. Within five minutes, we pulled into Jacob's house. The porch light was on with many cars out front. We went inside, where the living room was filled with the pack lounging around or standing. The room was filled with tense silence.

"So everyone knows about the new comers," Jacob said as he stood at the front of the room. "I wanted to know what you wanted to do before I tell you my plan."

"Kill it," Paul hissed. Usually I didn't agree with him, but for once I did.

"I agree," I said and Jared nodded along with me.

"We don't know if it's a threat yet," Seth said.

"We can't take chances," I said.  
"How many of us said the same things about Ness?" Seth asked.

"That's different. We don't know anything about the werewolves," Jared said. "I won't let that thing near my family."

"Or mine," Paul said.

We argued round and round for twenty minutes.

"Enough," Jacob said and the room fell silent. "I plan on waiting until it's born before gauging if it's a threat or not."

"Why?" I asked tensely.

"Because of Ness." Jacob shrugged. "I don't want to kill something that could end up being harmless."

"Do you have a plan if isn't?" I asked.

"Here's my idea …"

I listened to his plan, not happy about it, but went along with what he said anyway. Hopefully, it'd be taken out soon enough.

**Please review: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Leah's point of view:**

Standing with my arms folded, I leaned against the wall behind me. I gritted my teeth as I heard the cries of that 'wolf', as she called herself. When Jacob took Seth, Quil, and Embry to talk with the strangers, Emma and Alex, I'd wanted to kill him on site. _He_ was the type of vampire we were supposed to be fighting. He was a killer. His red eyes would gleam as he'd talk of his kills as he talk with us. I was sure he was doing it to gloat.

Of course, the Cullens and Jacob (who'd been softened by them) allowed him to live, as long as he hunted outside of the area. I rolled my eyes. Every vampire, with (unfortunate exception) the Cullens, should be killed. It was like human life didn't matter anymore. I sighed as I heard screaming again. Esme rushed out, holding a cup with a straw.

"How's it going?" Jacob asked.

"She's almost there," Esme said, smiling. "Poor dear. Nearly a day and half of labor."

She hurried away and came back up moments later with a full cup of water. After a few moments, Esme came back out again.

"Are you hungry?" Esme smiled at us, and I had to admit that Esme was alright.

"We always are," Seth said, bouncing on his toes.

"I should've known." Esme gave him a motherly smile. "I'll go and make something."

I smiled to myself as Esme walked away. She was a caring person. My smile was broken when we heard Emma scream loudly. It stopped and was quickly followed by the sound of a loud cry, which made me stiffen. It made my heart ache and I wanted to go into the room and make sure they stopped. I had to make them happy. Swallowing hard, I ignored the cry the best I could, but it was difficult. Shuttering, I pushed myself off of the wall and walked down to the kitchen.

"Hey, Esme. Thought you could use some help," I said.

If Esme was surprised by my offer, she didn't sound like it. "I'd love the help, my dear. Would you fill this with ice and pour the lemonade into it?"

"Sure," I replied, taking the picture from her.

Despite my task, I listened to the commotion upstairs. The baby (who I found out was a boy through my hearing) was healthy and named Eric. _Eric_. The word poured through my head as if it was something important, or it would slip away from me. With a shaking hand, I set the now filled picture by Esme.

"Are you okay, Leah?" Esme put her hand on my arm, and I swallowed.

"Yes, I … I'm fine," I replied numbly.

"Leah, I need you upstairs," I heard Jacob call.

I gave Esme a reassuring smile (that didn't seem so reassuring) and turned to go upstairs. Walking up to my brother and alpha, I had to fight the urge to run up there to see the baby. I could hear Emma feeding him, which made me feel a strange sort of comfort. He was being taken care of. When I got up the landing, Jacob seemed tense, Seth was the usual happy self. There was no doubt he was eager to see the baby and start gushing over him.

"You okay there, Leah?" Jacob asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

Jacob and Seth shared a look, and I rolled my eyes. "Why?"

"You just seem, different?" Seth said awkwardly.

"I just want to get out of here," I said, telling a half truth and trying to act calm.

Just then, Carlisle opened the door, and we could see briefly into the room. Emma was nursing him while Alex stood tensely by the bed.

"So?" Jacob asked.

"Everything seems normal," Carlisle said. "He's more like Renesmee and like a human than I predicted he'd be."

"And Edward got a normal read on him?" Jacob asked.

"So far," Carlisle said. "He is nursing, so it's likely he'd like human food more than blood, but Emma's instant on him being raised on animal blood."

"At least she has good taste," I muttered.

Carlisle sighed. "I'll let you see him after she's done feeding him."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Jacob said.

"Esme says lunch is ready, why don't you eat while you wait?" Carlisle added.

"Great," Seth said. "Come on, Leah."

I sighed as I quietly followed my brother down stairs, my heart though was longing to go to see the baby.

**Emma's point of view:**

I smiled as I buttoned up my blouse again. My baby boy lay across my lap; his eyes heavy with sleep. I picked him up, lay him across my shoulder, and burped him.

"You, my dear, are a natural," my husband muttered from the seat he pulled up next to the bed.

I smiled. "I have to take care of my little man. I love him so much."

"And it shows, my love." Alex moved next to me on the bed without touching me.

"Would you like to try?" I asked.

"I'll let you finish." Alex gave me a tense smile.

I laughed softly. "Why am I not surprised?"

"At what?"

"That you're scared." I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not scared." He frowned at me and I snorted. "I'll hold him when you're done."

I laughed, making Eric stir. "Shh, Eric. Go to sleep, sweetheart."

"He does seem to love his mother." Alex gave me a smile. "You are the most nurturing mother."

"And you were afraid this wouldn't work out," I teased.

"And you've heard the horror stories," Alex reminded me.

"I know." I shuttered as I thought of the human woman who didn't make it through the birth, but my little boy was different.

He was hungry for milk, and so far, not blood. I kissed his head as he gave a us a loud belch. I laughed as I laid him across my forearm just when Carlisle came into the room.

"It sounds like it was good, Mom." Carlisle smiled at me. "Is he asleep?"

"Yes, he is," I replied. "And it's time for Dad to hold him."

I cradled his head and back, holding him out for my husband. Alex swallowed as he slowly took our son. I smiled and leaned back as I watched the two most important men in my life. Tears filled my eyes Alex rocked his body back and forth. When I sniffled, Alex looked up at me.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm just so happy," I replied, half laughing, half sobbing.

Alex gave me the first genuine smile as he gazed down at our son. I brushed away my tears as Carlisle handed me a tissue.

"Thank you," I said.

"I hate to break this moment, but the pack would like to see him," Carlisle said, and I stiffened.

I didn't mind the pack, but they made me nervous to think they may want to hurt him. Luckily, they didn't have reason to. A deep growl came from Alex.

"They won't hurt my son," Alex said with venom in his voice.

"They won't," Carlisle said evenly. "You're son isn't what they feared."

"Let me hold him," I said, holding my arms out.

Alex handed him to me and stood by my side as Carlisle let the three, young wolves in. I watched them anxiously as they looked at my son. As they got close, the young woman gasped and froze. Both males turned to look at her.

"What is it, Leah?" the bigger one asked.

She looked at them with terror. "It's happened," she whispered and fled the room, leaving me confused and worried.

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Three months later, Leah's point of view: **

I sat with my arms around my knees as I sat in my favorite spot; a giant rock so high I to climb up here in my wolf form. Taking a deep breath, I forced any thoughts out of my mind. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. I missed ….

"This isn't working," I muttered.

I leaned my cheek against my knee. Despite my best efforts, a tear ran down my cheek. I hurt inside, and I hated it and _him_. I sat there for hours trying to fight the desire to see him, just like I'd done every day for the past three months.

My head shot up when a twig snapped. A strange and unique sent hit me as I heard the sound of something walking. I ignored it and put my head back on my knees. Judging by the sound, it was a small animal. When it got close my head snapped up and I gasped. It was _him_. _Eric. _

He'd grown. He looked about four years old now. He had dark hair that hung over his large, caramel eyes. In his arms, was a teddy bear.

"Leah!" He shouted, looking up. "Leah, I was looking for you."

He made his way up the rock. _He's going to fall,_ I thought.

"Wait!" I said, standing.

I made my way down the rock, not bothering the change, even though it was dangerous. When I got to the ground, I was several feet away from him. I wanted to hold him, but I hesitated. There seemed to be no problem for him though.

"Leah!" He hugged me around my legs. "I missed you."

"You … you remember me?" I kneeled in front of him.

"Yes. You are like Ness to me," Eric explained.

"Like Ness to you?" I asked.

"Yes. Like Jacob and Ness, or Mommy and Daddy, or Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme."

"I …" I said. "How did you know?"

"My heart told me." He shrugged. Much like Ness, he talked as if he was much older. "But I knew you were scared, but I knew you were missing me now and I had to find you and make you better."

"You aren't mad at me for leaving?" I whispered.

"No because you need time to think," Eric said. "That's what Jacob said."

I sat down hard, and Eric took the moment to sit in my lap. Mindlessly, I put my arms around him.

"Will you come home now? You can live with us. Grandma Esme will get you a room," Eric said with his large eyes pleading with me.

I laughed. "I suppose I could, if you want me to."

"I do, Leah. I want us to be a family."

I smiled and kissed his head. "Do your parents know you're here?"

"No. I was supposed to take a nap because they are hunting, but I'm a big boy now. I'm too old for naps." He puffed out his chest.

"But you need to listen to your parents."

"I'm not tired, Leah." He peered at me through his long, black eyelashes. "Please, Leah. I want to stay with you."

"That's so not far that you can do that." I sighed and stood. "I'm sorry, but we need to go home."

"Oh, man!" He pouted, making me laugh.

"Sorry, honey." I took his hand and walk toward the Cullen house.

"May we play a game?" Eric asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. "You may be in trouble when we get home."

"Why, Leah?"

"Because you went through the woods without anyone," I explained.

"But I'm with you now."

"Eric you didn't have permission."

"Okay, Leah," Eric grumbled.

I laughed softly. Within a few minutes we reached the Cullen house to see Esme standing on the porch, looking worried.

"Grandma Esme!" Eric yelled and ran toward her.

"Oh, my dear boy. Where did you go?" Esme asked as she picked him up. "I was so worried about you."

"I found Leah, Grandma Esme." He kissed her on the lips. "Aren't you glad she's home."

"I'm glad, but you were very naughty by going without me, Eric," she told him very sternly. "I was very worried about you."

"I'm sorry, Grandma Esme, but my Leah needed me." Eric looked down at his feet.

"I like that you care about her, but you need to ask permission first, sweetie." Esme kissed his cheek and then looked at me. "Are you hungry, Leah?"

"I am," I said quietly.

"Well come one in." She waited for me to come up to the porch. "The others are out hunting, and should be back soon."

I nodded.

"So he found you?" Esme asked when she sat Eric down.

"Yes. I was in the woods, thinking in one of my favorite spots, and he found me." I shrugged. "Somehow he did."

"I've seen Renesmee do the same with Jacob when she wants him bad enough, so I'm not surprised." Esme gave me a kind smile.

"Grandma Esme, may I play with my Legos?" Eric asked.

"I think you need a time out from Legos until Mommy and Daddy get home for leaving Grandma here without telling me." It was the first time I heard Esme speak sternly.

"Okay, Grandma Esme." Eric hung his head.

I smiled gently.

"Come help me make a snack for you and Leah, Eric," Esme said.

"Okay, Grandma Esme." Eric's face brightened.

I smiled as I followed them into the kitchen. Esme was truly one of the most loving people in the world.

"Do we have any more carrots?" Eric asked.

"Yes we bought some more yesterday. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! Leah, I love carrots." Eric smiled up at me.

"Do you?" I asked, and Eric nodded quickly.

"I have to buy two big bags a week because he loves them so much." Esme laughed as she pulled out a container of carrots out of the fridge.

I laughed too as I sat on the stool at the large kitchen counter. Eric moved around to me and lifted his arms. I picked him up, and he cuddled with me. I closed my eyes, feeling whole for the first time as I wound my arms around him.

"Here are your carrots, you two." I opened my eyes to see Esme place a plate of carrots in front of us.

Eric quickly grabbed one and took a bite. "Mmm. These are very good today, Grandma Esme."

"That's good, my dear." Esme smiled at us.

I took a carrot just as Edward, Bella, Emma, and Alex came in. Emma and Edward weren't surprised, but Bella's eyes rose. Alex's reaction worried me most. He growled at me, making me frown.

"What is she doing here?" he said to Esme.

"She's a guest at this house, Alex. I won't have you treat her this way, or I'll have my husband talk to you," Esme said calmly. "And your son needs to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" Alex said.

"I …" Eric swallowed. "I was naughty and looked for Leah in the woods without Grandma Esme."

"You did what?" Alex said loudly and Eric flinched.

I tensed, feeling the need to phase to protect Eric. Alex growled at me again, and growled back.

"Alex, that's enough." Emma put her hand on his arm.

"But … she …" Alex ground his teeth. It seemed he wanted to say a few choice words, but stopped himself.

"Eric, go to your room for time out," Emma said calmly. "You know better than to go places without us."

"Okay, Mommy," Eric whispered and slid off of my lap. With his head down, he walked toward the hallway. "Daddy, please don't be mad at Leah. I love her very much."

My heart warmed at his words. I looked at Alex to see him tight lipped as his son walked out of the room.

"I don't know what business you have here," Alex said.

"I have every right." I stood. "He's my imprint."

"You left him. You didn't want him!"

My hands shook. "You know nothing about me. I wasn't ready to deal with me imprinting yet, not that I couldn't deal with him."

"That's a bunch of …"

"That's enough, Alex." Emma put her hand on Alex's arm, and he shook it off. "Leah's very important to him. I won't have you scaring her off for making a little mistake. If she wasn't ready to be there for our son, I'd rather her take her time for her. She's going to ready for our son now."

I surprised myself by having tears run down my cheeks. "She's right. I needed time before I was able to be there for him. I'm sorry if I hurt him."

I brushed my tears away. I was surprised when Emma hugged me.

"Thank you for everything," I whispered.

"Any time. I know you're going to be important to my son."

A few hours later, I rocked Eric in my arms in his room. He wore a dinosaur pajamas that covered his feet.

"I'm glad you're here, Leah." Eric yawned.

"I am too. Thank you for finding me." I hugged him to me as he put his head on my shoulder.

"I'll always find you, Leah."

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Emma's point of view: **

I yawned, turning over in my husband's arms.

"I can hear him in the kitchen," Alex muttered in my ear.

I moaned. "Why is he awake so early?"

"Apparently _she's_ helping him make you breakfast," Alex grumbled.

"Alex." I sat up, leaned on my elbow, and frowned at him. "I thought you said you liked her."

He looked up at me innocently. "I do. Just didn't accept their 'relationship' as easily as you did."

"Well, I think it's sweet."

"I know. At least he's happy now." Alex sighed and ran his hand down my bare arm. "I'm also glad I don't have to leave you to go check on him."

"He gets that from you, honey." I smiled at him sweetly.

Alex snorted, and I stood to put on some pajamas that had been taken off when I went to bed last night. I lay down to get some alone time with my mate, as well as quiet time. It was rare that I got to sleep in. Even with Esme's help, Eric often wanted to wake me up as soon as his feet hit the floor. I rested my head on Alex's chest as he ran his hands down my back.

"Do you remember being able to do this before he was born?" I asked.

"I do miss those days," Alex admitted. "Still, I wouldn't trade Eric for anything."

"Me neither. Although, I'd like to try for another." I bit my lip.

"Another?" His voice was laced with concern.

"I can't get this image of a little girl out of my head," I admitted.

"Why am I not surprised?" He muttered. "Eric's coming up with breakfast."

"We'll talk about this later." I propped myself up on my elbow again and kissed him.  
Alex rolled his eyes as the door opened, showing Eric carrying a tray with his tongue stuck out. Leah smiled at us, and after Eric was in the room, she shut the door behind her.

"I made you breakfast, Mommy!" He exclaimed.

"What's around your mouth, Eric?" Alex asked.

I held back a laugh when I saw chocolate around his mouth. "Where you into Grandma Esme's cookies?"

"I … um," his eyes avoided mine. "I wanted to share one with Leah because she didn't get one. What if Jacob ate them all, Mommy?"

I laughed. "I suppose that's true, but next time I expect you to ask Daddy or me first."

"Okay, Mommy." He put the tray on the bed next to me. "Pancakes, Mommy! I made them for you and me."

"Wow, they look great, Eric." I smiled at my son and sat up.

I pulled Eric onto the bed and sat us between Alex and me.

"Hi, Daddy!" Eric hugged Alex.

"Good morning." I grinned to myself as Alex hugged our son. Eric had Alex wrapped around his finger.

"May we play with Legos when we're done eating, Daddy?"

"We may. What did you make for breakfast?"

"I made us pancakes and orange juice. Mommy loves that."

"I do love that, my sweetheart." I kissed his head.

I picked up both glasses of orange juice and handed one to Eric. I took a sip as I handed Alex the smaller plate of pancakes. Alex started to cut up the pancakes for Eric to eat.

"Mmmm. I make good orange juice, Mommy," Eric said.

"Oh. How did you make it?" I giggled.

"I poured some from the fridge. Grandma Esme helped me."

I laughed as I picked up my plate. Using only my fork, I cut a piece of pancake off of my plate. They tasted delicious. We ate quickly, and I took the dishes downstairs to wash them as Alex and Eric went to play in his room. I put the dishes in the sink, humming to myself as I turned on the water.  
"Emma?" I turned to see Leah standing next to me.

"Leah." I smiled back at the other girl.

"May I talk to you?" she asked.

"Of course. Come help me."

She stepped up next to me, and I handed her a towel to dry.

"I appreciate your help with him this morning," I said. "I miss being able to sleep in. Alex likes to tease that I'm a night owl."

"I don't mind," Leah said. "I love spending time with him, getting to know him."

"Oh, Leah. I was hoping you'd build a relationship with him." I smiled as I handed her another dish.

"He is a special boy." She smiled as she dried the dish. A dreamy expression came over as she set the dry dish to the side. "I also wanted you to tell me more about him."

"Like what?"

"I'm wondering what he's like as a hybrid," Leah said. "Who does he take after more; the werewolf or vampire?"

"I'd say he takes more after me." I tucked some hair behind my ear. "He phases every month."

Leah shifted again and sighed. "Any blood drinking?"

"Maybe twice a month. His wolf comes out during then," I said.

"His wolf?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"He sort of turns into one. His claws and teeth come out to help him hunt."

Leah nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Does he go after animal or …"

"Animal," I said firmly. "I wouldn't let him drink human blood, and in fact, Alex is doing the same now that we're a part of the family."

She let a big breath out. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"No problem." I smiled at her as I handed her the last dish. "I've been trying to get Alex to change for years, but he's stubborn. He saw the need for it after Eric was born."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"What about you?" I asked.

"What about me?" Leah looked confused.  
"I'd like to get to know the woman that's bound to my son."

Leah smiled at me as I gestured toward the kitchen table. Over the next hour, I learned many things about Leah, and I could see us becoming close friends.

**Leah's point of view:**

I sighed, turning over in my bed and willed myself to try to sleep. I'd been trying to sleep for the last hour, but for whatever, reason I couldn't sleep. It was way too hot in here, and I kicked off the covers. Moving to my back, I thought about the last week. A smile covered my face as I thought about my time with Eric. We'd become best friends and spent most of our time together, but somehow it didn't seem enough.

I state straight up when the door opened, and the outline of a child was seen.

"Leah?" Eric's voice rang out.

"Eric. What are you doing here?"

"I missed you."

The door shut, and I turned on the light on the lamp next to my bed. Eric walked toward me in his pajamas, holding a teddy bear, and rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Come here, my friend." I held out my arms for Eric, who quickly scrambled toward me.

I picked the precious boy up and held him close.

"I couldn't sleep, Leah. It was awful."

I laughed. "I couldn't either."

"I bet it was because we missed each other so much," Eric explained.

"I think you're right, Eric." I kissed his hair as he fell asleep in my arms.

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Eric's point of view, two years later: **

"Grandma Esme, I need your help with something," I said standing in the doorway of her 'office', where she spent a lot of her time on her house renovations, scrapbooking, and other projects. I felt like a little kid coming to Grandma Esme for help.

"What do you need, my dear?" she asked, standing up from her desk and setting down the swatches in her hand.

"Well … I, uh." I ran my hand through my hair and stepped into the room.

"What is it, honey? You know you can talk to me about anything," Grandma Esme prompted.

"Leah and I are going to a bonfire tonight," I said. "I … I wanted it to be a date, you know?" Grandma Esme nodded. "I wanted to ask her to dance."

"Sweetie, I think that's a great idea." She beamed at me.

"I don't know how," I muttered. "I'll step over her feet."

"I doubt that." She hugged me tight, and I returned her hug.

"Will you show me?" I whispered.

"I'd love to, sweetheart." She leaned up to kiss my cheek. "So, first off, you need to put my hands here." She placed one on her hip and the other she took in her hand. "Now, you lead her with your body, sweetie."

I moved my body right and left, hoping I was doing it right. "Like this, Grandma Esme?"

"You're doing this perfectly." She smiled up at me. "I can't believe you've grown up so fast."

"You can my mom seem to an agreement to tell me at least once a day." I shook my head.

"I know, honey. You've grown up so fast." She leaned up and kissed my cheek. "I love you so much, and I wish I could've kept you little forever."

I snorted.

"I can't help but miss the days where you'd want to help your grandma Esme with everything."

I laughed and kissed her cheek. "Well, I'm still getting your help with things, Grandma Esme. I needed your help today."

"Oh, I love you so much, honey." She dropped my hand and hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"I love you too."

"Eric?" Mom's voice called from downstairs.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" I asked.

"Of course not." Grandma Esme smiled and leaned up to kiss my cheek.

"Eric! I need you to help me with the groceries!" Mom yelled again.

"Coming, Mom!" I replied.

I kissed Grandma Esme's cheek before walking quickly downstairs. Mom put two bags full of chips to the side.

"Is this for tonight?" I asked, stepping up to kiss Mom's cheek.

"Yes. I hope I got enough food. I'm going to make brownies too."

"I'm sure it'll be enough." I rooted around one of the bags and pulled out a bag of carrots.

"Hey now," Mom said, turning to look at me. "Those are for tonight."

"I'll most likely eat all of them anyway." I pouted when she pulled them away from me.

"Honey, enough of that." She swatted my backside. "Go get ready for tonight."

"How'd … Never mind."

I turned to go upstairs to take a shower, missing Mom's knowing smile behind me. I took an extra-long to make sure my hair was clean and I smelled good. Turning off the shower, I toweled off and pulled on a T-shirt and jeans, knowing the T-shits was one of Leah's favorites on me. We'd been playing around each other for the last month, ever since I hit full maturity by Grandpa Carlisle's estimation. I didn't know if she was aware of her beauty, but sure sat up and took notice. I also noticed her long glances toward me when she didn't think I saw her looking.

I heard the front door open, bringing in Leah's scent. My heart thudded out of my chest. Could I really go through with this? I felt so much for Leah that if she turned me down, I'd be heart broken. Plus, I'd never be able to show myself to the pack again. Gulping, I sat down to put on my shoes as I heard Grandma Esme tell Leah where I was.

Just as I put my left shoe on, Leah opened the door. Glancing up at her made my heart leap. She was wearing the shirt I love don her. Typically, she wore T-shirts, but today she was wearing one of her 'girly' shirts, as she put it. It was purple and fit her curves perfectly. I swallowed, looking down at my feet.

"I don't think your mom brought enough food," Leah said, not bothering to say 'hi'. I felt the bed dip down next to me as I finished up tying my shoe.

I snorted. "You know her and Grandma Esme. Any chance they get to cook for you all."

"No kidding. How was your day?"

"Good. Just had a lazy day." I shrugged. "How about you?"

"I had to patrol today." She rolled her eyes. "There's no point with you guys around."

"And you aren't worried about another vampire attack?" I asked, looking up.

She leaned back on her elbows on my bed. "No. Every vampire knows you're in the area, so they stay clear."

I leaned back on my elbows so we were eye level. "You know how the male imprints are."

"I'm glad you can protect yourself," Leah muttered.

"What? You aren't worried about my protection?" I asked in mock horror.

Leah snorted. "Who killed a vamp a year ago?"

"True." I smiled. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Ready not to have to work for once." She sighed. "School is killing me."

"But I thought you loved it." I took her hand in mine.

"I do, but I've had five paper due in a row." She smiled when I intertwined our fingers. "It's made me exhausted."

"We can hang out here. Watch a movie for once." I said.

"I'll take your offer on that after the bonfire. I wouldn't miss an opportunity for dinner." She squeezed my hand.

"You wolves and food." I snorted.

"You're a wolf too," she said, jabbing me with her elbow.

"Can't help it if I'm a superior wolf."

"Hey!" She punched my shoulder.

"And you imprinted on him." I grinned at her.

"Yes, I did," she said in a deeper voice.

Her eyes were such a rich brown, they held my eyes. I leaned my head forward and kissed her. I froze when I felt her soft, full lips against mine move against mine. Quickly, however, I started to move again. I cupped her cheek as she laid back, and my lips followed her as she lay down on my bed. We kissed for several moments before I pulled away and sat up quickly. Leah looked confused by my quick motion.

"Sorry. I don't mind kissing you, but I hate to be interrupted," I said as she sat up, looking dazed.

I leaned forward to kiss her again. Leah whimpered as I wrapped my arm around her, pulling our bodies close together. When I pulled away, Leah's eyes were unfocussed.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Huh?" she asked, looking confused.

"Are you ready to go to the bonfire?" I asked.

She frowned. "I suppose I am."

"Don't worry," I said, pulling her off the bed with my hands. "I'll keep you close."

She smirked as I grabbed her hand. Her cheeks turned red, and I smiled to myself. I'd actually made Leah blush. Intertwining our fingers, I led us downstairs where Grandma Esme was waiting with four large bags of food. She smiled when I saw our hands intertwined.

Grandma Esme set her bags down and held out her arms for Leah. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Thank you, Esme." My heart sank when she let go of my hand to hug Grandma Esme.

"I made you food for tonight," Grandma Esme said when she let go of Leah. "Make sure those boys don't eat it all."

"Will do it." Leah smiled at her and took the bags. "Thank you for the food."

"You're welcome. Don't stay out too late, my dears."

Grandma Esme gave me a hug as we promised not to stay out too late. Taking the bags from Leah, I led her to my truck. I placed my things in the back before I pulled the door open for Leah. She opened her mouth and then closed it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sorry," she muttered as she sat down. "I'm not used to a guy opening door for me and such."

"Get used to it." I stepped up to her and dipped my head to kiss her.

She gasped as she wound her arms around my neck, bringing us close together. She giggled as I peppered her face with kisses.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" I told her as we grew serious.

"Thank you," she whispered, reaching up to kiss me again.

Our kisses deepened as she held me close to her.

**Reviews are lovely. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a bit of flash back when Eric's about physically eleven or twelve. Eric's point of view:**

I tied my shoes as I sat on the edge of my bed. Excitement ran through me as I put on my second shoe. My Leah was taking me out today to a movie. Mom agreed to let me go see one, as long as it wasn't in town where I could be recognized.

"You ready?" Leah's voice asked from the doorway. Looking up, I found her standing in my room wearing short shorts and a tank top. My eyes ran over her long, smooth looking legs.

"Yes." I quickly stood and ran to her. She gave me a quick hug.

"I'm excited, Leah. Grandpa Carlisle gave me extra chore money to spend on snacks since you're buying the tickets and paying for gas," I said, pulling on her hand to lead her down stairs.

Leah laughed. "I can't wait, kiddo."

"Me too. Mom won't be there to stop us from buying whatever we want," I added.

"We'll be having dinner after when we get back to town though, remember?" Leah asked as we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"At the bonfire, right, Leah?" I asked, bouncing on my toes. "Because I'm your imprint?"

"Yes." Leah laughed again.

Mom waited at the front door with a jacket in her hand.

"You'll be careful, won't you Eric?" Mom asked, holding out my jacket for me.

"Of course, Mom." I struggled to not to roll my eyes. Mom was very over protective.

"Have a good time, honey." Mom kissed my cheek.

"Bye, Mom."

I gave her a brief hug and Leah led me outside to her truck. Just as we were to unlock the door, there was a loud howl, making us freeze.

"Stay here, Eric," Leah said with tense words. "There's a vampire."

"But I can help," I protested. "I've been training so hard."

"It's not safe," she protested.

The door opened to reveal Dad, Mom, and Grandma Esme.

"Let him go," Dad said, and I saw Mom and Grandma Esme frown behind him. "He needs this."

Leah growled under breath, but I grinned as I followed Leah. She stepped around the tree to change, while I waited behind the tree to protect her modesty. A large gray wolf stepped out from the tree, and she rubbed her smooth coat against me. I smiled, running my hand through the hair. She nudged me and turned her head toward the second howl.

Leah took off in a sprint, and I followed her, giving a loud whoop. Leah turned her head to give me a look that said 'shut up'. I bit my lip from apologizing to her. I wanted to prove myself to her. I could prove that I was a good fighter, especially since I spent a good chunk of my time my home schooling learning how to defend myself.

With the thought of impressing Leah, I pushed all of my training to the front of my mind. Using my sense of smell, I looked for traces of vampire that was unfamiliar to me. I picked up the sent, and Leah's body turned toward the sent, which let me know I was on the right track. The sent grew stronger, and my eyes scanned the forest for any traces of movement. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a vampire lung toward us on the other side of Leah.

In slow motion, I saw his mouth open and lunge for Leah's neck. Panic rose in me. He couldn't have her, and she was mine to protect. My teeth and fangs grew out, as well as the line of hair that ran from the top up my head to the base of my skull. I jumped over Leah, and tackled the vampire, crashing into a tree with a loud cracking sound. Before the vampire could move, I got my hands around his head to twist his head off.

Unfortunately, he was stronger than me, and ripped himself out of my hold. Leah bit his leg, twisted her mouth and ripped his leg off. A loud scream came from his mouth. I kicked off a tree, jumped on his back, and beheaded him before he could register what was happening. Quickly, I pulled out my lighter, and dropped it on his head, watching it burst into flame.

Leah picked up the torso and put it on top of his head; flames spread over the body. She gestured with her head toward the leg, and I went to retrieve it. When I came back, Leah stepped out from behind the tree in human form and fully clothed. She launched herself into my arms.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her chest pressed up against mine, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Yes?" I replied. I felt a little worked up, and my claws and teeth were still out.

"Do you need help calming down?" she asked as she pulled away.

"I think I'll be okay in a few minutes," I replied. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled, making me stomach clench. What was wrong with me today?

"Can we still go see a movie?" I asked.

"I think we'd better go tomorrow," she said. "We'll want to make sure nothing else is out there."

"Were there any others?" I asked.

"Jake got one, and Seth and Brady were taking down the other while we were finishing up him," Leah explained.

"Eric? Eric!" Mom's voice rang out while she launched herself at me. I hugged her tightly. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," I replied as Dad and Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme stepped up behind Mom. "I helped kill him."

"Really? How?" Dad asked, and I explained the fight with Leah's help. "I'm proud of you, son."

"He did well," Leah added.

Pride rose in my chest. I stood up straighter.

"I'm glad to know that your training is paying off," Grandpa Carlisle said. "We'd better look for extra pieces; I don't want anything left by accident."

"Are there any more out there?" Leah asked.

"No," Grandpa Carlisle replied. "Edward was close enough to Jacob that he saw into the vampire's mind. There were three rogue vampires that were very territorial."

"Sets me on edge," Leah said.

"It does me as well," Grandma Esme said.

"Looks like we got everything," Grandpa Carlisle said after we looked for ten minutes. "We'd better get going."

We all nodded and followed him toward the house.

"Grandma Esme, I'm really hungry," I said, and my stomach gave a loud rumble.

"I'll make you something, honey. How about some carrots and dip while you wait?" She walked slower so she could walk slowly with me.

"Okay." I smiled and took her hand.

She smiled back at me. "You deserve a big meal after that hard work."

"Thanks, Grandma Esme." I kissed her cheek.

"You're so grown up," Grandma Esme said, her voice chocking.

I gave her hand a squeezed. "I'll still be you and Mom's baby forever."

Grandma Esme laughed and threw her arm around me. "I hope so. Even when you're as old as me and have grandchildren of your own."

I laughed. We entered the house, where Leah and I straight for the fridge. We took out as many containers of food as we could; part of them were for Grandma Esme to use for our meal. Leah sat next to me and I nudged her with my elbow, earning one back. Without thinking, I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. I felt myself turn bright red when she smiled at me.

Over the next few days, I noticed Leah in this new way more and more. It was strange, exciting, and confusing.

"Mom and Dad, can I talk to you?" I asked, standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

Dad read while sitting on the bed while Mom folded clothes.

"Sure," Mom replied, smiling at me.

I closed the door behind me. "What did you want to talk about, son?"

"Well …. I, um. I've noticed Leah's different," I muttered.

"Different, how?" Mom asked.

"Well, she's really good looking, and um I don't know what to do," I said. I hoped they wouldn't laugh.

"That's normal to be attracted to someone," Mom said. "You're very close, and Leah is a pretty girl. That being said, you are a little young."

I nodded at her.

"What should I do though?" I asked.

"Just be her friend for now, and when you're old enough and ready, you'll turn into more," Mom said.

"Okay. I think I can handle that," I said.

"Leah's a lovely girl." Mom smiled at me.

"Thanks, Mom." I kissed her cheek and ran downstairs. Leah would be here soon.

**Unknown point of view:**

I walked around the lake, taking plenty of pictures that I hoped would be the break I needed to get hired by a nature magazine. The light filtered through the trees, a bird feeding her babies, mist covering the lake were all a part of what I'd gotten so far. I froze as I stood on the bank of the shore. Three people were across the way, and I hadn't seen anyone in miles.

However, that's what didn't stop me. The youngest, a boy about two was shrieking and yelling. His body changed so that he hunched forward, his nails grew longer, and hair grew from his scalp. What in the world? Throwing caution to the wind, I lifted my camera to my eye and started to document the changes, knowing that it'd make me famous. Brining down my camera, the three people were still oblivious to my actions. I froze when the man saw me. He lunged toward me, and everything went black.

**This is where I leave you all. My lovely co-writer is taking this story and will be writing with someone else as they will expand on this story and make it an M version. When they post the story, I will share the link. Keep in tuned. **


End file.
